Kyanite
by Akio-senpai
Summary: Kyanite is a cheery girl. She meets Steven, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst and Kyanite proves to be a challenge. Kyanite's father is an evil person who plans to rule the entire universe. Kyanite must defeat her father in order to keep her friends safe and keep the universe the way it is now.
1. Prolouge

The wind blew Kyanite's sky blue pig tails. In her hands was the latest science fiction novel. She sighed and looked out the window. "Kyan!" Her father called. The girl stood and put her book on the table beside her queen sized bed.

"Yes Father?" She answered like the obedient girl she was supposed to be.

"One day, the universe will be mine. That day will be today. You will join me." He said, with a wide smile. "By the way, who is that at your window?"

"Th-That's Jordan, Father." Kyanite said, with her cheeks turning pink.

"He is human. Gems and Humans cannot be in love. It doesn't end well for the gem side." Her father said, making an angry scowl.

"I love him Father. I can't ignore how he makes my heart jump." the bluette said as she closed her eyes and put her hands over the place where her heart would be. Kyanite opened her eyes to see her father's hand come down. She felt the sting on her cheeks as well as her tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You will join me in the ruling of the universe!" He yelled. At this point, Jordan had run away from the window.

Kyanite stared at her father. "No." She said softly.

"What?!"

"No!" Kyanite said more forcibly. "I'm going to run away and get stronger then you. Then, I will come back and slice your neck until you bleed out and or die!"

Kyanite grabbed her book and took off down the steps and out the door. She slammed the door to prove her point.

"That stupid human made her this way. My daughter will regret this." Her father spat.


	2. Chapter 1

Kyanite stood on the beach. The wind that was caused by the ocean ruffled the bottom of Kyanite's blue dress. It had a white stripe on the top and she was wearing grey boots. She had the science fiction book from when she ran from her father's. A bookmark marked the place she was at. The bluette stared at the horizon. "This was the right choice, Kyan. Here, you can get stronger than Him. Here is where you can get a new start. "

Barking interrupted Kyanite. "Huh?" She said as a small dog ran up to her. "Aww!" Kyanite said as she picked the small dog up.

"Thank goodness." A voice said.

Kyanite made a move as if she was going to pet it.

"D-Don't pet that!" It exclaimed.

"Too late!" Kyanite exclaimed as she started to pet it. The dog hopped out of her arms and continued to run but this time it ran from her and the city.

The voice groaned. "Oh man! Pearl's gonna kill me!"

"Who?" Kyanite questioned.

"Pearl. She's a Crystal Gem."

"Oh. What's a Crystal Gem?"

"We're guardians of this city."

"Then, Who are you?"

"I'm Steven!" The boy exclaimed.

"And what's this city called?"

"Beach City." Steven said, simply.

"Make's sense."

"Who are you?" Steven asked.

"My apologies. My name is Kyanite. But, Kyan is fine."

"What brings you to Beach City?" Steven questioned Kyanite. He studied Kyan and found her to have a cute exterior but wondered what was on the interior of this gem.

"Well, I sorta had a fight with my father and thought this place seemed nice for a restart." Kyanite said with a smile. Her hand gripped the book tighter.

"Would you like to meet the others?" The black haired boy said looking up at her.

"Sure."

"Maybe, They'll let you stay or better yet let you join us." Steven said, his eyes sparkling.

He led her up the beach and up the boardwalk steps.

"I'm sure they'll love you, so don't worry. " Steven said leading her up the steps to the Crystal Gems's temple.

He opened the door and pulled her inside.


	3. Chapter 2

"Pearl! Amethyst! Garnet!" Steven called.

"What is it Steven?" a red skinned, black haired lady answered.

"I brought a guest." He said proudly.

"Who is she your girlfriend?" The purple skinned girl said with a smug look on her face.

"Now now Amethyst, don't tease him." A peach colored girl said.

Kyanite studied them. "Forgive me for acting so rude. My name is Kyanite. But, Kyan will do just fine." She said, introducing herself as her father had told her.

The three gems stared at her.

"There's no need to be so formal. I'm Pearl." The peachette said with a small smile.

"I'm Amethyst," The purplette said. "and this is Garnet." She said, pointing to the blackette.

"It is very nice to meet you. Steven wishes for me to possibly stay the night. But, I understand if I am imposing."

"Oh no. Your not imposing. We would love to have you here as our guest. But, seriously, you don't need to be that polite." Steven said.

"I'm sorry. Its an old habit. I'll try and break that."

"Now, I suppose you'll need a room." Pearl stated.

"Why doesn't she stay with Steven until we can get a room together." Amethyst suggested.

Pearl gave her a hard look. "Fine, but if anything goes on..it'll end very fast."

Kyanite and Steven blushed and looked away.

"Oh, Pearl. I'm sure these two have nothing like that." Amethyst said.

Pearl sighed. "Steven. Show this girl your room."

Steven nodded and led Kyanite to his room.

"I'm sorry about that. They do that every time I bring home a girl or mention a girl whose my friend."

Kyanite giggled. "It's okay. My father doesn't let me date. We'll be okay."

His room was plain but had a window that seemed to lead to a patio. His walls were plain and had a single bed

"Did you wanna sleep in the bed or on the floor?"

"I would be honored to sleep on the floor. I imagine that it would be awkward for me to be in your bed." Kyanite said, smiling.

Steven left the room and returned a few minutes later with blankets and pillows.

"Thanks Steven. I'll take care of the bed part myself." Kyanite said, taking the blankets and pillows from him.

She set to work folding and straightening the blankets and pillows.


End file.
